Eyes of Change
by Romulus123
Summary: When the Kyuubi attacked the village Minato made a plan to keep his son from being hated by the village. The plan was unorthodox and didn't make much sense to the people he tasked to carry out the plan he made. But one thing was certain. It would change his son's destiny and the life of a woman who was caged like a bird. It would set both of them free. Rated M just in case.


Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konoha, stood quietly on the wall of the village with his predecessor and sensei. He turned to the old monkey and the perverted toad and sighed quietly, "Did you both get the instructions my clone wrote down for you?" Jiraiya nodded but Sarutobi began to protest.

"Minato! You can't honestly expect us to be able to do this. IF anyone ever finds out-"

Minato cut him off with a laugh, "They will find out, Hiruzen. But hopefully long after it will even matter anymore. I know it seems a bit ruthless; sacrificing one child for another. But Naruto is more important. He has a greater destiny. And this will help him along his path. He will be unhindered by the villagers. "

Hiruzen managed to sigh with a nod but flinched as another roar tore through the air. Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro couldn't hold off the Kyuubi for much longer.

Minato palmed one of his tri-pronged kunai and turned back to the two older men, "I guess this is goodbye. If you have trouble with acquiring the child or the woman then ask Danzo. I'm sure he would love this type of experiment. And make Tsunade do the procedure. She is the only one who can make it work flawlessly."

With that said, the Yellow Flash of Konoha disappeared to collect his wife and face down the Kyuubi for one last time. Jiraiya and his aging sensei waited helplessly until the beast's foul chakra finally ebbed from the area which indicated that the deed had been done. They arrived in the clearing to find the Fourth and his wife both lying dead next to their crying newborn. Sarutobi turned to see his student crying silently for the death of his student. He sighed and gathered the small blond into his arms before turning to the Toad Sage, "Come Jiraiya, we have to follow instructions. This must be done quickly or not at all." The white haired man nodded and quickly sealed the two bodies into a scroll. There would be time for mourning later.

_**Two Days Later**_

Tsunade exited the operating room with a grim look on her face and with a small bundle in her arms. As she started to bring the small baby to a recovery room she felt two people fall into step beside her.

"Did it work? Was the transplant a success?"

The busty blond shifted her gaze to her sensei and nodded slightly, "Yes. From what I can tell the eyes were implanted fully and functionally. But we will have to wait until he is older for confirmation."

Sarutobi sighed in relief and fell silent. But soon after Jiraiya who was on Tsunade's left spoke up.

"What about the other child?"

Tsunade shook her head slightly as the finally reached the private, sterilized, and white recovery room, "The donor couldn't cope with the stress of the operation. He died soon after the eyes were removed. I had one of the ANBU take him to the morgue." The white haired man nodded and stayed silent. Tsunade moved and hooked the blond child up to a few simple monitoring machines and laid him down gently of the infant bed next to the main recovery bed where a beautiful , dark haired, woman was waking up on the table. She opened her eyes and revealed two pale orbs with no pupils.

"Where am I?" The woman asked quietly. She couldn't have been older that twenty-five.

Tsunade decided she would be the one to answer as she had been the one to heal her admittedly serious injuries. She put a smile on her face and placed her hand over the woman's hand, "You're in the hospital, Hikari. You were critically injured during the attack but I managed to save you."

The now identified Hikari swept her eyes across the room and took in the other two people, "Princess Tsunade? Jiraiya? Sarutobi? What are you all doing here? Surely I don't warrant that much attention." She was genuinely confused. She remembered being at the hospital with a woman from the main branch who had been in labor.

Sarutobi smiled gently and played the caring grandfather which of course wasn't hard for the kind old man, "Ah but you do, Hikari-chan. You see, our Fourth Hokage gave his life to protect us from the beast that assaulted the village." This pulled a gasp from Hikari's lungs.

"Minato is dead? What of Kushina and her baby?"

Hiruzen had the decency to look surprised, "You talk of them as if you knew them personally. No one was supposed to know that Kushina-chan was pregnant."

Hikari smiled sadly and sat up a bit in bed, "I was in the same Academy class as Minato and Kushina. I was rather close friends with Kushina along with Mikoto Uchiha."

Sarutobi nodded but his face turned sad, "Oh. Well, then I'm sorry to tell you that Kushina-chan passed away with her husband." Hikari's reaction was immediate as she held her hand to her mouth in shock and tears welled up in her large pale eyes.

"Oh, no, Kushi-chan. Mikoto is going to be crushed. Wait! What about her baby? Did she give birth before she was killed?" Hikari hoped that her friend had been able to give her baby life before she lost her own. The world would be emptier without someone like her red headed friend running around.

The former Hokage nodded with a smile and pointed to the small bundle lying on the infant bed beside her. Hikari followed her gaze and her eyes widened a bit as the blond baby enter her vision. She instinctively reached over and Tsunade helped her pick up and hold the baby boy in her arms. She carefully stroked his soft blond locks before turning to the three legendary Shinobi in the room.

"He certainly takes after Minato when it comes to the hair. But why are his eyes covered? Did something happen?"

Tsunade nodded and Sarutobi began to explain Minato's plan and instructions as well as what the Fourth did to seal the Kyuubi. When they finished Hikari's face was a mixture between disbelief and understanding.

"So Minato sealed the Kyuubi in little Naruto-chan to save the village and made plans to make him like me so our relationship would be believable?"

Jiraiya chose this time to make his presence known, "Pretty much. I think he knew that you and Kushina were friends. I guess he figured you would take to the idea better than someone else."

Hikari nodded and rubbed her forehead a little. She did that when she was nervous. But usually there was a cloth there to cover her Caged Bird seal. She looked back at the three and still seemed a little confused, "Why would he want to give Naruto the eyes of a Hyuuga? Why not an Uchiha?"

Sarutobi chuckled slightly and shifted in his chair that he had acquired sometime during the explanation, "He never really said. I assume it was because that no one knew that he and Kushina were married. Well, none of the civilians knew. And if Naruto's secret ever came to light then it would be easier for the people to except a Hyuuga than a random orphan. Even if he will be a rogue Hyuuga."

Hikari's eyes widened and her eyes snapped to the old man, "Rogue? But that mean's he won't be a part of the clan."

Sarutobi shook his head, "Even though I don't want to think of little Naruto-chan as a weapon we can't simply let a Jinchuriki belong to any one clan. If the other's found out there would be an up roar. Especially from the Uchiha if they found out he was a Hyuuga. No, if you want to take this final request from Minato and be Naruto's mother then you'll have to live away from the clan."

Hikari fell silent after that. She could honestly say that she had nothing tying her down to the Hyuuga clan. She was a proud Kunoichi of Konoha and she was almost a master of the Gentle Fist with only the most advanced techniques being out of her reach. And she would be able to learn those if she wasn't restricted by the seal on her forehead. She had friends in the Branch family that she loved dearly and Lord Hiashi's wife was very kind to her branch but…

But she wanted to be _free,_ free of the Branch family and free to do as she pleased. Her attention turned to the bundle in her arms as little Naruto squirmed slightly in her arms and snuggled close to her chest. Her pale eyes grew soft as she gently stroked the side of his face. Somehow she could feel that he was looking at her even though his eyes were covered and his eyes were pleading for someone to love him.

Her eyes filled with a fiery love that only a mother could produce and she looked back up at the three Shinobi, "I'll do it. He may be the son of Kushi-chan but I love him as if he belonged to me. He'll be my little Naru-chan. And one day I hope he'll be able to change the Hyuuga clan." All three of the Shinobi grinned even though Tsunade's was the brightest.

The busty blonde nodded, "Damn straight. Kushina named me godmother so I guess I'll be there with you every step of the way, Hikari. When you are both strong enough you can even move in the old Senju compound with me." Hikari nodded vigorously and smiled brightly.

"I would like that very much Tsunade-sama. I'm sure Naruto will love it there. But he appears to be hungry."

"Ah. OF course he is. I know a medical jutsu that will stimulate your mammary glands. For now we'll stick to formula." Tsunade pulled a few bottles from her bag and opened the door just outside of which Shizune was waiting. She handed the bottle to her apprentice and asked gently, "Shizune, will you go heat these up? If he is anything like Kushina then he'll eat like he has hole in his stomach. "

Shizune nodded quietly left with a quiet, "Of course, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade reentered the room and turn to the two males, "Leave you two. Leave me and Hikari alone. You can check up on Naruto later." The men nodded and left quickly as they didn't want to argue.

As they walked back to the Hokage mansion Jiraiya turned to his sensei and asked, "Did we do the right thing? Turning Naruto into a Hyuuga?"

Sarutobi hesitated for a moment before nodding, "It wouldn't have been my first choice but Minato was a wise man. Somehow I think that Naruto will be better off this way. He'll sure be a force to be reckoned with when he's older. He might even change things around this place."

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm back with this little preview or demo. This little plot bunny popped its way into my head and I couldn't shake it out like all the others. If you wan me to continue this then review or PM me. But I don't know who I want to pair Naruto with as of right now. I don't want it to be Sakura, Hinata, or Ino. I want you guys to PM or post a Review of who you want him to be with. I want you to give a reason and if its more than one girl then you have to limit it to three and give reasons for each of the girls. I'd like you to do the same for Hikari. **


End file.
